


I Got Pregnant...By A Girl?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Luke Hemmings, I'm 16 years old and I live in Sydney, Australia. I was impregnated by my best friend, Zoey. That's all you need to know.</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Luke's best friend somehow impregnates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story right? Yeah let's see

Luke's pov  
!¡!¡!¡

 

"Zoey stop teasing!" I whined as she kitten licked the tip of my erection. 

Zoey and I had a few friendly fucks every now and again but never anything more. We were having one of those friendly fucks right now. 

>

"That's was the best fuck we've had." Zoey panted.

"Sure was." 

Little did I know, it would become so much more.


	2. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes to the doctors to find out why he's getting sick, but he gets a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload this chapter on the 16th(Lukey's birthday:-D) but it didn't work so here. 
> 
> This will more than likely always be in Luke's pov. 
> 
> This takes place a month after the blurb.

I was hunched over the toilet, throwing up my guts. I had been getting sick in the mornings every day for a week and a half. I didn't know why but I was going to the doctor for it today. When I was done vomiting I heard my doorbell ring. It was Calum, one of my best friends/crush. Yes, I'm bi. So is Zoey. She actually has been crushing on a girl at our school, Stacey, who happens to like her back. 

"Luke, dear, are you ready to go?" Calum said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Cal, honey." I replied in the same tone. 

We both laughed as we walked to the car. But that's when I started to get that nauseous feeling again. 

"Shit," I muttered. 

"What was that, Lukey?" 

"Nothing, it's n-nothing." 

"Okay, whatever you say." 

Calum didn't seem convinced at all but oh well. We took thirty minutes to get to the hospital, and in that thirty minutes, my nausea got worse. As soon as we parked, I hopped out and threw up on pavement. Cal rubbed my back and comforted me until I was done being sick. He helped me walk into the building and checked us in, not even a minute later were we called back. The nurse weighed me and all that other shit. We sat in our room for about five minutes then my doctor, Dr. Cohen, entered the room. 

"Hello, Luke, Calum. Now your mother said you've been getting sick every morning for a little over a week. Is this correct?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." 

"Alright, any other unusual symptoms?" 

"Um, I've been going to the bathroom a lot more often than usual. And I always feel tired, more so than before. That's all." 

She typed on her laptop before grabbing a box and pulling out three sticks.

"Luke, you are aware that you were born with a female reproductive system correct?" 

"No, I wasn't. But that shouldn't matter, I haven't been sexually active with any males recently. Only my friend, Zoey." 

"Strange. I'll need you to take these anyways. You know where the bathroom is." 

I sighed, took the sticks, and left the room to the bathroom down the hall. I did what I had to do and returned to the room. 

"Here," I handed her the tests and she set them on the counter. 

We waited until a timer went of and she handed me the tests. 

There were two little pink lines on all three. 

"What do two pink lines mean?" I asked. 

"Congrats, Luke, you're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I'll update again soon. Yay! :-)


	3. Lunch Dates and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke have lunch and break the news to their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, tell me what you think

"W-what? That's i-impossible! I might have female reproductive organs but Zoey's no b-" that's when I remembered. Zoey's trans. SHE'S on T. She always tops. I'm fucked. 

"If I remember correctly, Ms. Harpers is on T and her original gender is male which means she can, in theory, impregnate someone. Did she, um,"

"Top? She always does." 

Dr. Cohen cleared her throat. 

"Well just to be sure, I'm going to take and ultrasound. I'll be right back." 

As soon as Dr. Cohen left, I began sobbing. 

"Oh, Lukey. You'll be okay. I'll help you through this, yeah? We'll get through this together." Calum assured as he hugged me.

Dr. Cohen returned with a nurse and a machine. 

"Okay, could you lift up your shirt for me, dear?" The nurse, who's name tag read Bernice, said sweetly. 

I obliged.

"This'll be a little bit cold." She continued before rubbing a gel on my stomach. 

She rubbed a thing on my stomach and soon, on the screen was a picture, of what I assume, of the inside of my stomach. 

"Okay, let me take a look." Dr. Cohen said. "Well, this might come as a bit of a shock, but I believe you're having three babies. Now I know it's your choice, but I urge you not to abort. Ms. Harpers may not except them, because, you know. But the way this young man looks at you, I think he will." 

I looked to Calum, after I shook off that sudden shock. He was looking at me with a look of pure fondness. Ashton and Michael, our other friends, had always said "Stop the damn skinny love already and fuck" 

"I don't know how my mum and dad will react, nor my brothers or friends, but I'm keeping these babies." I exclaimed.

"You don't need to worry about your family, we called them after you took the tests. They're on their way to here." Bernice explained. 

I nodded and they left Calum and I by ourselves.

"Cal?" I said. 

"Yeah?" 

"W-will you help me with these babies?" 

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," 

"Well it looks like you're going to be a dad." 

We both smiled and laughed happily. 

~when Luke's family arrive~

Suddenly, the door burst open and my mother walked in, pulling me into a hug, minding my stomach. 

"I promise we're not mad, hon, we aren't happy that you're going to be a teen parent but we aren't mad." She said kissing my cheek. 

"Thanks, mum." 

My dad, Ben, and Jack entered soon after. 

"I can't believe my little brother's having kids before me." Jack chuckled. 

I smiled as he hugged me, again, minding my stomach. 

"Okay, you're all acting like I'm 7 months along when my stomach still is decently flat." I giggled. 

"Well, Dr. Cohen told us that you're carrying triplets and that means you'll get bigger and you'll get a bump sooner." Mum said. 

"I know. I'm sorry this happened. But Calum said he'd help me." I explained, intertwining Calum's fingers with mine. 

"Wait, they're Calum's babies? Michael and Ashton told us you were still being pussies and couldn't get it together and date." Mum continued.

"No, they're Zoey's babies, cause you know, she's on T and all. She won't want them. She's already had this problem with oth-girls. They all aborted because she didn't want them. Besides, Zoey's moving to America in three months." I said. 

They all nodded. 

I'd tell her the next day at school anyway. No biggie. 

After discussing a few things with Dr. Cohen and being given a new doctor to see for the duration of my pregnancy, we left. Calum and I decided to drive to get some food since he skipped for me and I called in. We pulled up to a cute little restaurant and entered it. The walls were creme with orange and yellow designs on them while the floors were crimson. 

We were seated immediately and our waitress approached us. 

"Hello, I'm Yasmin, I'm going to be your server today, can I start you off with something to drink?" She said, a Scottish accent audible in her tone. 

"Yes, can I just have a water?" I said. 

"Of course, and for you, sir?" 

"A diet coke please." 

When she left, Calum looked at me like I was and alien. 

"What?" I asked. 

"You never order water, you almost always get diet coke." He gasped jokingly. 

"Soda isn't healthy to drink when you're pregnant. Water is. I'm thinking ahead." I said matter a factly. 

"Cute. Should we tell Zoey that you know. I mean, we could do it at school but don't you think it'd be better now?" 

"I guess, she'd be at lunch right now anyways." 

I pulled out my phone a dialled Zoey's number.   
(A/n: the " is Luke and the - is Zoey)

-Hello?-

"Hey, Zo, I have something to tell you." 

-What is it, Lukey?-

"I may sorta kinda have female reproductive organs, and I may sorta kinda be pregnant with your babies."

-What?-

"I know it's hard to believe. But it's real. And I know you won't want them and you're moving soon but in the three months you're still here, could you support me?" 

-NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD I SUPPORT A DISGUSTING QUEER LIKE YOU?! YOU'RE A MALE AND YOU'RE PREGNANT! IM DISGUSTED BY YOU, YOU FAT, UGLY WHORE! STOP BOTHERING ME AND DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND KEEP YOURSELF AND YOUR FAGGOT BABIES AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL-(a/n: I almost cried while writing this)

The line went dead. There were tears in my eyes. I ran to the bathroom, locked myself in a stall and started sobbing. The fact that she called me a 'whore' or a 'queer' didn't bother me as much as her calling me 'ugly' and 'fat'. All my friends know I'm insecure about my looks and weight. I was anorexic for two years because of being teased. 

I heard knocking on the stall and Calum's voice say "Baby, please unlock the door." 

I did as he asked and he cuddled me close. We stayed like that before I cleaned myself up and we returned to the table. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Ashton and Michael had texted me. 

M- Zo told us what happened on the phone call. Don't listen to her, we'll be there for you 

A-DONT LISTEN TO THAT BITCH PENGUIN! WE LOVE YOU VERY MUCH A WE'LL SUPPORT YOU 

L-Thanks guys. Cal and I finally got together and he's taking role as the other father

C-Yep ;)

A-FINALLY OMF

M-THNAK THE LORD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY

C-Lol, yep, I'm gonna help Lukey raise these three little munchkins

A-There's three? 

L-Mhm

A-Yay I get to shop for three babies now!

Luke and Calum said goodbye to the boys when their drinks came and they ordered which was the start of a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all vote on genders? Vote like this:
> 
> Baby 1-(insert gender here)
> 
> Baby 2-(insert gender here)
> 
> Baby 3-(insert gender here)
> 
> Thanks!  
> :-)

**Author's Note:**

> That sucked and I'm sorry


End file.
